


Things You Said After You Kissed Me

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Sexual implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: It's all about figuring out boundaries.





	Things You Said After You Kissed Me

The alleyway was cool and bright. It was late night, practically morning really. The sun, unlike the Newsies, was too lazy to even consider rising before six AM, but the sky had gone from darkness to grey in preparation for it. Even the trash cans that Mush and Blink were hiding behind couldn’t quite steal the crispness from the air, and though all the colors around them all seemed muted and dull, Blink could see the color in Mush’s cheeks. His fingers pressed into the back of Mush’s neck, as Blink leaned in to kiss him again, for what had to be the sixth time that night.

He was learning. Kissing Mush was something he’d wanted to do for such a long time now, but Blink had always had a hard time wrapping his head around what Mush was interested in, and what he wasn’t. A lot of the fun Blink had with folks… with all kinds of folks from curly haired giggling girl at the tavern, to a freckled boy who’d tried to show his desire by picking a fight and ended up meeting with Blink every night for a week, to Jack for almost half a year before David had come on the scene… well, Mush wasn’t exactly interested in none of that. Blink knew, because Mush had told him, and it had involved a lot of confusion and a ton of fishing for words, but Blink had got it, of course he had. Different people liked different things, and Blink guessed that fornication (that was what the preacher who had tried to teach them why to avoid it had called the thing) was a lot like smoking cigarettes. Most people loved them, but some people thought they were gross, or couldn’t get through one without coughing and sputtering, or maybe they could have a smoke here or there, but never took to them the way a lot of guys did. So Mush was a non-smoker, basically. But about fornicating, not smoking. When it came to actually smoking, Mush enjoyed it sometimes, but not every day that way Blink did.

As for kissing, Blink was in the process of discovering that Mush took to it really well, as long as Blink kept his tongue in his mouth. He’d found it out real easy too, just by asking.

“Do you like this?”  
“Yes.”  
“What about this?”  
“Nah, not like that.”  
“What do you want to do now?”  
“We could go for our papers or keep kissing.”  
“Let’s keep kissing. I hate being the first in line.”

It was easy, and it was nice. It was really nice. Blink liked Mush best of anybody in the world, and it was nice to get to stand close to him and show it for a while.

When they parted, Blink could tell that Mush had liked it too. Mush was the kind of guy who always showed how he felt on his face, and he was smiling now, practically glowing. The rest of the day went on like nothing had happened, just the two of them joking around, and talking about stuff, and carrying the banner. Blink wondered if Mush would want to try kissing him again sometime.


End file.
